Boring Parties, Chats, and Mrs Butterworth's
by penguino3782
Summary: Harvey usually loves these parties, but not tonight. His mind keeps wondering to the person who is back at his place, a 7 1/2 months pregnant Mike. One shot from my Dad, Not Father" and "From the Beginning" verse. Warning; Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**A/N 1: This is part of my "Dad, Not Father" and "From the Beginning" universe, so it's mpreg. It's a one-shot, so you don't need to read the other two, but reading them may help you understand this fic a little better.**

**Lame Ass Business Functions, Late Night Chats, and Mrs. Butterworth's**

Harvey should feel like he's in his element. If it was a year ago, he would be. Hell, if it was sixth months ago he would be. Harvey always took pride in the fact that he knows how to work the crowd. He has always been able to talk to anyone, make them feel like the most important person in the room. But, he can't seem to do that tonight. He's bored out of his mind, and he's tied. This is not a good combination. Harvey takes a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray that is passing by, and takes a sip. He hopes that maybe the champagne will help with his mood, or wake him up a little bit. That way he can get though this stupid work function. He's wrong, the champagne does nothing He wishes for this business cocktail party would just end.

To his credit he's trying to smooze Winston Whinestone, but his heart just isn't into it. Maybe he's coming down with something, he is tired. Just as Whinestone is about to go into painstakingly detail about his latest trip to Africa, Jessica comes to his rescue.

"Excuse me, Mr. Whinestone. I need to borrow Harvey for a minute."

Winston Whinestone accepts Jessica's explanation and makes his way to the bar.

With Whinestone out of sight, Harvey turns to Jessica with a look of gratitude, "Thanks."

Jessica smirks. "I was doing you a favor. Even a blind man can see that you were struggling not to fall asleep back there."

Harvey rubs the bridge of his nose. Truth is, he's exhausted. It's barely nine o'clock, but he's ready for bed. For the past two weeks Mike hasn't been sleeping at all. The baby has been pressing on his bladder and he's up at least three times a night to go to the bathroom. Trying to get comfortable is another story, he's constantly tossing and turning. Harvey's a light sleeper so every time Mike gets up to use the bathroom or huffs in frustration when he can't get comfortable he awakens.

And If Harvey's not up because of the constant bathroom breaks and tossing and turning, he's up because of Mike's strange ass cravings. To think that six months ago Mike could only keep down Sprite and crackers. That all changed when Mike hit his second trimester. The morning sickness vanished and weird ass cravings have become an everyday occurrence. For the last four months Harvey's been making late night grocery store runs to pick up pierogies, fish sticks, frozen sorbet, and marinated mushrooms just to name a few.

Harvey's mind must have drifted for longer than he thought because the next thing he knows Jessica is nudging him with her elbow. "Go home, Harvey, you're not good company tonight. You falling asleep is not doing anything for our client base. I know your mind is not really here. You're thinking of Mike. If my partner was 7 ½ months pregnant, I would be too. GO HOME!"

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Please, Harvey. I can handle it. Go home and get some sleep. I need my best closer to be well rested Give Mike my best."

Harvey gives her a tired smile and says good night. He takes his phone out and dials Mike's cell to see if he wants Harvey to pick him up anything. There's no answer. He hopes that Mike's asleep, and not still pissed that he went out for the night.

Harvey sent Mike home at around two because the kid was freaken exhausted and miserable. Being seventh months pregnant in the middle of July isn't easy. The heat has been taking a toll on the young lawyer. It was slow at Pearson Hardman so Harvey figured it would be good for Mike to go home and rest. Mike went home without a complaint, testament to how shitty he really felt. But, then Harvey called and said that he would be home late because he had to go to a business cocktail party Mike was quiet and Harvey could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. He knows that Mike hates that the pregnancy prevents him from doing and enjoying certain things and has told Harvey on a few occasions that he sometimes misses the way things used to be. Harvey leaving him alone at home for the night, while he drank and dined with the firm's more prestigious clients serves as another example of how much Mike's life has changed over the last seven months.

God, He's becoming a sap. He's actually concerned with whether or not Mike's pissed at him and how Mike's feeling being left home for the night. It's time for him to go home. He must be tired too be thinking such things.

**XXXXX**

After generously tipping the cab driver, Harvey gets out of his cab and makes his way towards his apartment. Harvey opens his door and walks into his apartment. Once he gets in, he shivers. Mike must have turned up the AC. Harvey sucks it up because as uncomfortable as he may be, Mike is a hell of a lot worse. He could only imagine how hot Mike is. He rubs his hands together to try and warm them as he walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

While he's looking for a bottle of water, he spots the Chinese food takeout containers. Harvey shakes his head. Chinese food has been another one of Mike's cravings for the last week. A stab of guilt momentarily hits Harvey. He should have been here to get Mike his Lo Mein and General Tso's Chicken, not some delivery man. He opens a container of pork fried rice and smells it, it doesn't smell like how pork fried rice should. He puts it back in the fridge. He finally finds a bottle of water behind Mike's collection of pickles, and after drinking half of the bottle of water, Harvey puts the bottle down on the counter. When he does, his hand touches something sticky. "What the fuck?" Then it clicks. "Syrup, Jesus Mike. That would explain the sweet smell the pork fried rice has."

Chinese food hasn't been Mike's only craving over the last couple of weeks. He has developed quite the sweet tooth, Hershey's bars, cookies, and brownies are just a few of the items that Mike has been consuming in mass quantities. Syrup has also made this list. Just as some people put ketchup on everything, Mike does the same thing with syrup. To the extent that Mike has been consuming more syrup than a Bed and Breakfast. He won't eat the expensive stuff, he prefers Ms. Butterworth's. He puts it on everything, burgers, pizza, fries, ice cream, and apparently Chinese food. After Harvey bought three bottles in a week, Harvey had Donna buy him a case. The case of twelve bottles arrived two days ago, Mike already made his way through two bottles.

Harvey washes his hands in the kitchen sink and then makes his way to their bedroom. Any concerns or misgivings fade away when he sees Mike sleeping in their bed. Harvey can't help but smile. Mike's wearing one of his old Harvard shirts. His gentle snores fill the room. It's these quiet snores that Harvey has fallen asleep to over the last two months. Harvey walks into their bedroom and takes his coat off. Mike is sleeping on his right side facing the door, as if he was subconsciously watching the doorway, waiting for Harvey to come home. The comforter is at the end of the bed, the kid must have kicked it off at some point. The fact that the sheet over Mike is resting on his waist gives further poof to the fact that the kid must be hot.

Harvey quickly undresses, leaving himself in his undershirt and boxers. He quickly dives into bed. Harvey would like to say that he quickly scrambled into bed to get warm, but secretly this is what he's been waiting for all night. He lies right next to Mike. He moves so that his lips are touching Mike's hair. Harvey can't help but laugh. Even Mike's hair smells like syrup. With all that he's been eating as of late it could very well be seeping out of his pores. Or, most likely he got some in his hair. Regardless, Harvey can't but smile.

With his head nestled in Mike's sandy locks, Harvey places his hand over Mike's swollen stomach. He can feel the baby kicking. The fact that Mike hasn't moved with the baby kicking contests to how tired he is. "Easy, baby, your daddy's tired. Let him rest." Harvey whispers quietly. His words must have worked because the kicking has stopped. "Good boy."

Harvey's so glad that they found out the sex of the baby during the fifth month ultrasound. He may have prided himself in not being emotional, but even he thought it was awkward calling the baby an "it". He told Mike that he would be happy regardless if the baby was a boy or a girl, but he will be internally grateful that the baby is a boy. He knows what goes on inside a guy's head when their hormones are raging. He was every father's nightmare, and he vows that if he and Mike have a daughter she will be going to an all girl's high school and college. If he has it his way she won't be allowed to date until she's at least thirty.

Mike stirring in his sleep brings Harvey thoughts to an end. "MMMM" Mike moans and groggily opens his eyes.

"That should be my line. Did you bathe in Mrs. Butterworth's?"

Mike playfully slaps Harvey's hand, "Shut up. I had to do something to entertain myself."

"You didn't clean? The medical cabinet hasn't been alphabetized yet." Mike's need to clean has been a recent development over the last month. He has cleaned the combo so thoroughly from top to bottom so often that Harvey began to think that he could cancel the cleaning lady for the time being. He also organizes things in the most insane ways. Ties are organized in order in which the colors are found in the rainbow. And nearly everything is organized alphabetically, from the condiments in the refrigerator to shampoos and soaps in the shower.

Mike places his hand over Harvey's hand that's on his stomach. "No, I didn't alphabetize the medical cabinet."

Harvey props himself on his elbows and looks down at Mike with an all knowing look.

"What, I didn't. I organized the cabinets so that all the boxes are facing the same way and are in order from tallest to shortest."

"And?" Harvey asks. Because he just knows there's more. Once Mike starts nesting, he can never stop at just one thing.

"I refolded all of the towels and alphabetized them by color. And I organized the pickles."

Harvey snickers and settles back down along side Mike, once again placing his lips in Mike's sweet smelling locks.

"What? It was driving me nuts. You put the sweet and sour ones in front of the kosher dill, you know they should be behind them and the bread and butter. And don't even get me started about the shapes. They were so unorganized. The gherkins, deli pickles, and spear were all out of place."

Harvey can't help but laugh. "You did that. But, you didn't clean up the syrup that's all over the counter or wash your hair?"

"I didn't realize that I spilt any on the counter. As for my hair, I thought I smelt it because I just had some with the nachos I made."

Harvey nearly gags when he hears about Mike's latest concoction, nachos and syrup? That sounds absolutely disgusting. "Yeah, I'm sorry I missed you eating that combo."

Mike huffs. "Shut up, Harvey. I'm tired." To accentuate his point, Mike lets out a deep yawn. He then kicks his leg out and sighs in frustration. He struggles to sit up and fumbles with his tee-shirt. Soon it's off and Mike's shirtless. He looks at Harvey, "God, I'm so fucking hot. Did you turn off the AC?"

"Babe, I didn't touch the thermostat. I learned my lesson the last time I touched it. You nearly broke my pinky."

"I apologized for that. But, are you sure that you didn't touch it when you came in. Maybe, you turned it down a bit.."

"I promise, Mike. I didn't touch the AC. Now, lye back down and try to relax." Harvey touches Mike's back and help ease him back down on to the bed, and once again he's lying on his side. Harvey wraps his arm around Mike's bare stomach.

They lay there quietly for a minute when Mike asks,"How was it? Did you flirt with anyone hot?"

Harvey moves closer to Mike, pulling him even closer. "It was okay. But, my head kept wondering to this hot brunette." Harvey drops his hand from Mike's stomach to his thigh.

Mike looks over his shoulder and back at Harvey. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I was being selfish, I just wanted you home with me. I wasn't being fair to you. Just because I'm limited with what I can do, doesn't mean that I should take it out on you. So, tell me. How was it?"

"It was okay, but I really wasn't enjoying myself. Something wasn't right. Then I realized something."

"Yeah? What was that?"

"I knew where I wanted to be."

"And where was that?"

"Where I am now." Harvey sits up to lean over and gives Mike a deep kiss. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Mike whispers.

Harvey lies back down with his arm once again firmly wrapped around Mike's waist. "Good night, babe."

The late night chat must have taken a toll on Mike because he drowsily whispers, "Good night, Harvey."

Mike's body soon relaxes into sleep. His soft snores once again fill their bedroom. Harvey breathes in, taking in the smell of Mike, the mix of sweat, his soap, and Ms. Butterworth's. This is what he missed at that cocktail party. He missed being home with the two most important people in his life. With them safely in his arms, Harvey feels a sense of contentment and drifts off to sleep.

**This is just a one shot. Don't worry, I'm still writing "From the Beginning." This just came to me and I wanted to get it down. I have a couple of more ideas for one-shots for this universe. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


End file.
